In recent years, the introduction of a device called a smart meter in which a communication function is given to a wattmeter or a gas meter has been examined. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a smart meter that measures power consumption.
The smart meter disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes meter reading means that is connected to an automated meter reader which automatically acquires information of the power consumption of each customer through a network and acquires meter value data of each customer, meter value data transmitting means for transmitting the meter value data to the automated meter reader, and a notice receiving unit for receiving a predetermined notice from the automated meter reader. According to this structure, the smart meter disclosed in Patent Document 1 can acquire data of the power consumption of each customer at a predetermined interval or transmit a notice to suppress power consumption to each customer.